Chicken Soup For Ray Kon's Soul
by Intense Innocence
Summary: Ray gets sick. Kai takes care of him. KaiXRay. Nothing big. Usual Fluffiness. Cute Drabble. Told in Ray’s POV! Read Just for kick’s and giggles.
1. Fever Gaze

**Just a little story that I write when I'm extremely bored! Hehe, it might be kinda confusing, I dunno you guys can be the judges! It really has no plot. It's all Told from Ray's P.O.V (Point Of View)… and he's mainly speaking to Kai, well thinking about Kai… hmm well hopefully it'll all make sense once you read.**

**Pretty cute and Fluffy. Yes This is Ray/Kai…Boy/Boy fluff… Sorry if you don't like that sorta thing, don't read if you don't like I guess. Um, It's nothing too in depth, at least not yet. :) **

**Well Enjoy it. And remember it was just written out of sheer boredom. Whenever I'm bored I'll usually write a chapter, or whatnot. Oh yeah, you can review if you want. Flame me, tell me what you like, don't like. Whatever. Don't Be Shy O.O **

**Summary: Ray gets sick. Kai takes care of him. KaiXRay. Nothin' big. Usual Fluffiness. Cute Drabble. Told in Ray's POV! Read Just for kick's and giggles. **

**Alright! X3 I'll shut up now! Happy reading's people!.**

**Luv ya Intense Innocence**

* * *

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR RAY KON'S SOUL**

_**Chapter 1: Fever Gaze**_

* * *

****

_**Ray's POV:**_

There you are again—sitting out on that hill… laid back in the grass—so laid bad—so relaxed. You look so peaceful, the only thing around to bother you is the cool breeze that gently blows through your hair, but even that must feel relaxing.

You look so gentle right now, like you've got no problems, like not a thing in the world would ever bother you again, but… I know that's not real.

You look so strong, so tough, so invincible, just the opposite of me. The complete opposite. I'm so weak and feeble right now that I'm afraid if someone dropped me I'd shatter into unfathomable pieces.

I must look pathetic, sitting here. With nothing but a blanket wrapped around me and a steaming bowl of chicken soup in my lap, that you made for me…

I wonder if I could _ever_ do the same for you?

Could THE Great Kai Hiwatari, strong and unforgiving captain of the Bladebreakers, _ever_ look pathetic?

I don't think so…

…but Kai, I know you've got problems, just like every one else… even thought on the outside you seem like a rock—nothing could ever break you… that's how you want the world to see you—isn't it?

Well… I can see right through that tough exterior Kai, you don't know it, but I hear you cry sometimes at night… you think I'm asleep Kai, but I'm not… I hear you pray as you wipe the tears away, thinking no one would notice… and no one does. I wouldn't even know if I hadn't seen you, and heard you, you're good at hiding it Kai…

I wish I knew why you cry—you sound so sad, like each silent sob is a plea for someone to help you… I wish I could—I wish that I could just get out of bed, give you a hug, tell you everything will be alright!

…but I'm afraid.

…afraid that you might run away, like you have so many times before… I don't know why I fear that. You _always _come back—you're _Always _there when we need you most…._Always_.

But there could be just that one time—that you might not come back-and I don't want it to be because of me Kai…

I hope you know how much I care.

Kai… I _do _care about you—so do the others, even thought they sometimes think that You don't care… I know that's a lie too! You DO care Kai, I can see it in your eyes…

…The way you help us train, and coach us, help keep us healthy. You're a good captain Kai… but you do more than that—I saw you feed those stray cats Kai… and when you… held my hair back for me when I was throwing up…

You're very kind Kai…

I'm smiling at you right now Kai, through the glass window, can you see me? You aren't looking this way, so I would guess the answer's no---hmm…

I really want you to come back in here Kai, the wind's starting to blow harder. That thin bade of grass between your teeth looks so cool as it sways in the light breeze. The sky's covered with dark clouds—I think it might rain…

Kai you shouldn't stay out in the rain, I wouldn't want you getting sick too! Come in Kai… come in… Wow—did I say that out loud? Because here you come! You're getting up off the grass now. You're sweeping your hands across your pants, dusting yourself off. The slice of green falls from between your lips, and blows away instantly… lost in the mist.

Kai, you make me smile… of you must, 'cause right now… I can't stop grinning.

I hear the doorknob turn, and the soft padding of your footsteps across the carpet. I hear you clear your throat, and I turn my head from the window to face you…

… still with a half grin on my face.

You look back at me, and I can see some concern spread through those intense crimson eyes. Is it for me?

"Are you feeling any better Ray?"

The question touches my heart gently. _Maybe your concern IS for me._ See, I knew you cared.

I can only nod my head silently as an answer… I want to talk and tell you myself—but my throat feels like it's full of flaming gravel. You give a small grin—I can't really tell if it's a smile or a smirk, both maybe… but now, you're _frowning_.

"Why didn't you eat your soup?"

Guilt passes through me… actually I'd forgotten about it for a second, but the reason of that is because well… I've already vomited all over my clothes, which are still in the washer, and I'm just not sure if my stomach can hold anything down right now…

Also I'm not very hungry—I'm too busy watching, and musing about you, Kai.

Of course I can't say any of this to you… I'd feel like a fool. Instead, I'll just look down at It (the soup), giving It a desirable—yet distant look.

You're watching me carefully now, Kai, I can feel your eyes on me, it's like they're digging into my soul. I look back up at you only to see you moving towards me.

The couch dips with the extra weight—your extra weight—because you're sitting next to me now. You're not saying a word, as you busy yourself with picking up some crumpled Kleenexes that are scattered around me.

Sorry I'm so messy now, hope I'm not reminding you too much of Tyson… I know he can annoy you sometimes. That's the last thing I wanna do.

"I'm sorry Kai." I managed to say that, but I wished I didn't… my voice sounds horrible—it's SO scratchy that I don't even recognize it, not to mention that I'm totally congested!...But I _had_ say Something…because I really am sorry that I'm so much trouble to you.

I hear you sigh now… did I disappoint you? Oh great… you must hate me now—

I sound like a frog, I leave dirty tissues on the couch, I woke you up at _three- o'clock _in the morning, you had to wash my clothes for me, and my bed sheets… and now I don't even have an appetite to eat the soup you made me—even after you slaved for nearly 20 minutes over a hot stove…

_GOSH_ being sick _Sucks_! I wish I wasn't… you can leave if you want to Kai, you've done plenty for me… and when I put it all together I feel bad for making you do so much… even if it was your choice to do it…

…I'll make it up to you Kai… I Promise I will!...

* * *

**Weird enough for ya? Hope it's okay…**

**Alright … that's the end of the first chapter… sorry not much going on. There's more happening in later chappies! Honestly. Well if you liked it, then Great! If you didn't… then that's okay too. Send me a Review, tell me what ya think. Even give me advice if you like.**


	2. Colors Of Embarrassment

_Summary: Ray gets sick. Kai takes care of him. KaiXRay. Nothin' big. Usual Fluffiness. Cute Drabble. Told in Ray's POV! Read Just for kick's and giggles. _

_Disclaimer: YIKES! I forgot it in the last chapter! SORRY! But I do not own Beyblade. X3 But I am a rabid Ray FanGurl!_

_A/N: Ahhhh… All you guys and gals are so great! Thanks for your reviews… they make me float! Hehe I'm very happy with all your kind words. Well I got this chapter up pretty quickly in my opinion! It's longer than the last… XD hope you like it! Okay now, on with the story!_

_Alright! X3 I'll shut up now! Happy reading's people!._

_Luv ya Intense Innocence_

* * *

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR RAY KON'S SOUL**

_**Chapter 2: Colors Of Embarrassment**_

* * *

****

You hold that spoon like a pro Kai…

…you make it look light as a feather… the way it's placed between your fingers, it looks like it's dancing in air…

…right into my mouth…

_Wait…_MY mouth?... Kai what are you…?

_Mmmm_, that tastes good Kai—and it only fells like 5,000 knives are digging into my throat instead of 10,000 when it goes down. Maybe it's not the soup that makes me feel better… maybe Its' just you Kai---only you have the power to do that.

Metal presses up against my lips again… oh—I guess that's my queue to open up… Sorry bout that Kai. Not every day that I get to be fed soup by my Bestest friend.

Oh well, you don't seem upset, in fact, you're smiling at me—or is that a smirk?

I feel so foolish—I feel like a little baby that can't do anything for myself, oh great…

_That's _just how you see me Kai. Just admit it—Just—

Ah…uh…Shoot!... That spoonful didn't go down right—I'm choking Kai!...

…I'm coughing… I can't _stop_ coughing…Duh. I'm not even Choking on _ANY_thing! It was just broth for cryin' out loud.

I have tears rolling down my cheeks, but only cause I'm coughing so hard… at least I think that's all they're from, I am pretty humiliated though.

Gosh I can't breathe! _STOP _coughing! **STOP!...**

Kai I'm begging myself to—I really am, but it's not working… Kai?

Huh? I can't feel you anymore. Kai are you still here?...Ka—

"Ray, calm down – it's okay – Breathe."

Kai! You are still here, but you're behind me? Oh I see, you're rubbing my back… Thanks Kai. That feels a lot better, at least I can feel air moving into my lungs.

I'm trying to swallow- - I'm trying to hold them back….._uh---_ Finally!

I'm totally exhausted, _Sheesh_ I swear I'll blow chunks if I cough anymore…

Now THAT hurt…

"Ray, here drink this man."

Huh? Oh thank you Kai—Water. Yum. Now that's refreshing.

"Thank you," I murmur carefully, still trying to suck in as much air as I can.

"Are you Okay?"

Yeah sort of, Kai… thanks for caring… I nod my head to you – that's really all I can do.

"My throat hurts," I squeak – I just _squeaked_ – aw well, whatever, you already think I'm a freak now anyways…

I look up at you, and there you are, staring down at me, again with those sweet caring eyes – choc full of concern… I like that new look of yours, Kai. It makes you look…more real somehow.

…it's like the mask that hides you from the world, is being taken off—for only me to see.

"we're out of medicine."

That was blunt, Kai—I wave the subject away with my hand. I don't want medicine anyways…it just makes me sleepy – and I like spending time with you Kai… I don't wanna go to—

_YaWn _

Nmm… Sleep… okay well, I'm sleepy without the medicine – oh well, it doesn't mean I'll go to sleep. I refuse.

"Ray, you should try and get some rest – it's almost eight o'clock."

Awww man, Kai, sure it's almost eight… but 8:00 AM! As in, it's morning time… time to get up… Rise And Shine! 'Cause I'm the one who woke you up at Midnight… you should get some sleep to!

I shake my head stubbornly. "It's okay… we have to train—Tyson and Max will be up soon," I whisper, trying not to hurt my throat too much.

You give me an utter look of disgust, and I shrink back automatically, trying to vanish into the couch's sinking cushions.

"Ray – _You_ – will not be training today, you're sick, I'm giving you the day off. Don't be an idiot…"

Kai, I've never heard that much emotion in your voice before, it sounds so full of venom too… like you're angry—it makes me feel like the guy who just missed the million dollar question with all **Three** life-lines remaining…

…It makes me feel useless and scared, like I've done something so wrong, and unforgivable… Kai—my eyes are tearing up again… darn it – I don't want to cry now – I feel so miserable though…

I'm sorry Kai… I'm sorry. I'm about to look the weakest I ever have, especially in front of you – because in front of you, Captain, I try my hardest to _Never_ look weak, or vulnerable, or scared, --but now – I'm all those things, and more… now you can leave, Kai. Turn your back on me—Walk away…

Please Kai - _Please _– Before it's too late—_Darn it_… It's already too late… here come the tears, I can feel their salty trail sticking to my sweat-covered cheeks…

…I'm Crying…

…I'm Crying, and I can't help it… you broke me – when I was broken.

"…Ray…?"

I hear you murmur my name; your voice is full of so much shock and confusion. I don't answer you… I can't— I'm so scared… my stomach hurts again, I feel really sick Kai…

"Ray, calm down. Shh… don't cry, you'll just make yourself sick again… Ray – I didn't mean it, I'm not mad, shh, okay? "I didn't mean to talk to you like that, it's alright, I was just surprised that you'd even think of blading when you're so sick like this… that's all Ray, that's all…"

A hiccup…

"I'm so sorry buddy…"

Kai, I can hear you whispering those sweet nothing in my ear, your breath is so careful and warm; it tickles, Kai.

I clutch my stomach with one hand, and I feel you take my other one, rubbing my palm gently with your thumb. I hiccup shakily—your kind words did make me feel better, Kai, but only emotionally…

…I still feel horrible…

The next thing I know, I'm pressed against your chest, and sobbing into your shirt. I feel both your arms around me now, and your fingers running playfully through my free flowing hair.

You're not saying anything, Kai, just holding me. Thank you… Thank you for not leaving me. I finally look up at you, Kai…

…I'm feeling very vulnerable right now…

…With your powerful crimson eyes gazing back into mine….

Silent tears are still drowning my cheeks, but I don't care—I'm not scared anymore, Kai, in fact, I fell completely safe with you.

A pounding knock on the door interrupts my thoughts, and I hear you give a grouchy sigh.

"Go Away!"

Gee, Kai, that was polite… heh heh.

"HEY Ray, Kai, it's like late already, are we gonna battle or what!"

_That_ would be Tyson… why does he always have to be so loud… his voice is ringing through my ears.

Owch! My head… I clench my eyes shut tightly, and suddenly—I feel cold—all the warmth is gone…

…Kai?

I peek my eyes open, only—you're not there… Kai?

…Kai?

Footsteps direct my lost attention towards the door, oh there you are.

"Kai?..." I mumble softly, I seriously thought you were walking out on my… but you stop with one gloved hand rested on the doorknob, and look back at me.

"Wait right there Ray--"

Yes, Sir, Cap'n, Sir!...and I do wait, in sinking back down in the couch, and falling victim to those squishy pillows that swallow me. I'll listen to your conversation now… since I've already heard my name mentioned like three times.

"Tyson, it's raining out, Ray's ill, just tell Max that everyone gets a day off… can you manage that?"

Kai I love how your voice is dripping with sarcasm…really, it's what makes you, well… _you!_

"What do you mean, 'Ray's Sick' is he dying? Where is he?"

Tyson… man, sometimes I agree with all the things Kai says about you.

"RAY, ARE YOU IN THERE?"

More yelling—_gosh_—Why don't you just take a sledge hammer, and drive it into my skull Tyson? It'd save your voice too…

"Tyson, what are you yelling about?"

Awe—that's Maxy.

"Huh, Ray's sick? Ty, you gotta be quiet, he's probably trying to rest… can we see him Kai?"

Max you are a real pal… finally someone that understands…besides my previous caretaker. I don't hear you give them an answer Kai, but I do see Tyson shove past you, in a flash.

"Ray! What's up dude? How're you feeling?"

…Better, now that you don't sound like you're screaming through a megaphone… but I don't say that to you, Tyson…

"I've been better…" was the answer I gave you, just as Max's face appeared beside you.

"Hey, Ray, have you been throwing up? Does your stomach hurt? Your head? Did you eat anything? Is Kai taking good care of you?..."

Max's entourage of questions was mind-boggling. But the answer to all of them was "Yes." So that's what I answered.

Max gave me a sympathetic frown.

"Did you get much sleep?"

His next question was a different answer and I just shook my head slowly.

"Ray… have you been crying?"

_That_ question was the one that I didn't want to answer, and I just closed my eyes instead, wanting to hide the truth.

"Maxy… you're gonna make him feel like a criminal with all these questions… let's let Ray get some rest…"

Tyson's voice rang through my head again, but it wasn't loud, or obnoxious… there's a first for the day. What's with the sudden attitude change Tyson?...

…Do I really sound that pathetic?...

Or maybe it's that death glare that Kai's giving you.

I smile softly.

…Whoa—that was weird… I just got really dizzy… now I feel all lightheaded…

Oh man—this isn't fun… the room looks like it's spinning. Is it? I feel like I'm on the Tilt-A-Whirl at Lagoon, and can't get off.

I clutch tightly to my blanket, and clench my eyes shut tightly.

"Ray, are you okay?"

…Kai… no I'm not—_please_ make everything stop spinning. Why do I feel so dizzy? I think I'm gonna pass-out.

I feel two hands on my shoulders.

I feel so cold, but I can feel sweat dripping down my face… guess I have a fever…

"Tyson, go get a glass of water."

I hear feet scamper off at your command, Kai. I feel a new presence by me, and hear Max's voice by my ear.

"Kai, is he okay?"

Now Max's hand is rubbing my arm lightly… at least I think it's Max's… oh man, I don't know… I'm so confused!

Someone panting races through the doorway… I guess that must be Tyson, but I can't be sure, because my eyes are still shut, and everything seems out of place.

"Ray, take a drink."

Kai, your soothing voice reaches my ears, and now I know you were holding my shoulders because you let go, and something cold presses up against my lips instead. I let my lips part slightly, allowing the cool liquid to quench my thirst.

I swallow a couple times before I feel the glass being pulled away.

"Not too fast Ray, take it nice and slow…"

Kai you sound so wise… but why? My mouth is totally dry… let me _drink_… lots of liquid is good for a cold, right?

I feel the glass return, and begin drinking again—just as fast… but…

… I wish I didn't…

Kai, I should've listened to you! When will I ever learn?

I stop drinking just as quickly as I started, my stomach growls lowly at me, and instead of the liquid going down my throat… I feel it coming back up…

_NO WAY_ _this can't be happening!_

I quickly shake the cup away, and clamp a hand tightly across my mouth. I hear you give a short gasp, Kai, as you order Max to hand you a basin—

…about 4 ½ seconds later I find my head buried halfway inside of a garbage can, and I'm retching furiously. There goes the soup… and the water… that's about it, but for so little food it sure seems like a lot when it's being regurgitated.

"It's okay – it'll be alright – just let it out Ray – it's okay."

You soothe me, but I still feel stupid, and now even more humiliated… Tyson and Max are watching me be sick too.

Your trained hands brush against my flushed face, pulling back some stray hairs that had fallen—for the second time today you're holding my hair back Kai… and I am internally grateful. You have no idea how annoying it is to wash puke out of long hair…

'Oh joy… I'm having the time of my life' … Just for the record _that_ was my bout of sarcasm for the day

Next I feel the blanket slip off my shoulders revealing my bare back and chest; I shiver as a blast of cold air hits me… I guess you noticed, Kai, because I feel you shift my hair in your hands, and pull the blanket back up—wrapping it back around my arms, and shoulders…

…Then I feel your hand circling around on my back—that helps a little, but I'm still cold.

I coughed again… but now all I can do is pant, I'm completely exhausted, and I've just been trying to gag myself for the last two minutes.

"You all done Ray?"

Kai I love it when you sound concerned, you sound so beautiful—don't worry Kai, that's NOT the fever talking. ;-)

I manage to nod my head a little, and now I don't feel _as_ dizzy, but I still feel sick, although I know there's nothing left, that's for certain.

I watch you lift the garbage can to the floor, and your hand never stops from rubbing my back. My eyes wander, and I find myself looking back at Max and Tyson… they are both standing against the wall – looking at me with deep concern –

"Do you want something to drink now Ray?"

Kai… that question… well that was a stupid question… Are you mocking me?

NO that's my answer NO even though I have a nasty, rotten taste in my mouth, and my throat is dry, and my tongue feels swollen… _NO_! that's what started this—_Gosh_—no , no, no—never again… I feel tears in my eyes again…. And I feel cold, so cold…

…And for once, silence is stinging my ears, and I know everyone is staring at me…waiting for me to answer you…

I give my head a violent shake… and the tears that I was working so hard to hold back find a path to spill down my cheeks.

"Ray…"

I hear you whisper, and I must be shaking, because I feel you gripping my shoulders again, and feel my head being pulled against your chest.

"It's over now… you're all right…"

Kai, that's great advice buddy – but – I…

…think I'll pass out now… and before I know what's happening I'm seeing stars, and colors I never knew existed, and then I'm out… still in your arms.

* * *

…_TBC…_

**Okay I know you are all thinking, that Ray is a total Sappy baby, and that Kai is just being way OOC…but really folks. The poor tiger's delirious with a fever, and it's no fun being sick, so he's just really vulnerable… And Kai, well, I'm trying to get his caring, and sympathetic side out… I dunno. . hope it's okay anyways…**

**Well I appreciate all your feedback! Thankies! Drigger Plushies for all!**

**Throws out Drigger Plushies**

**Next chapter soon! **


	3. Bubbles and Buddies

**_Summary: Ray gets sick. Kai takes care of him. KaiXRay. Nothin' big. Usual Fluffiness. Cute Drabble. Told in Ray's POV! Read Just for kick's and giggles. _**

**_Disclaimer: YIKES! I forgot it in the last chapter! SORRY! But I do not own Beyblade. X3 But I am a rabid Ray FanGurl!_**

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR RAY KON'S SOUL**

_**Chapter 3: Bubbles and Buddies**_

Silence.

Silence…

and More Silence.

It's surrounding me – engulfing me – swallowing me… Where did everyone go? What time is it? It's dark in here…

Well I'm still on the couch… What the heck happened? Oh yeah—I passed out… for how long? Ugh. Must've been a while, it's really dark outside—huh—wait a minute… it's still raining. That could be the reason that it's all dark and cloudy.

My head hurts. And now I'm hearing bells… Bells? Uh—hey those aren't bells, it's the clock, that would be a nice way to tell the time. I glance over to the grandfather clock in the corner. I have to strain my neck to see the skinny numbers across the wide face.

10:15 AM…

Okay so it's been like an hour, maybe two. Kai must've laid me down, because my head is sinking into the soft pudgy pillows behind me, and I'm not halfway sitting up anymore. I can still hear the rain pelting against the window though.

Kai… the rain makes me think about how I cried – how you held me – I'm sorry I'm so weak Kai, really I am. But I'm through crying now Kai, and if you were here I'd give you a smile of gratitude, but… you aren't here Kai, you're not here and I probably know why…

…You probably don't want a thing to do with me at this moment, and that's okay, I don't want you wasting your life on me…

Kai, I'm taking the rag off my head now – thanks for it… but it's slobbering all over my face at the moment and it's not even cold anymore, it's more like, Tepid – heh – yeah, _Tepid_… it means lukewarm. You taught me that the other day Kai… well you were actually trying to burn it into Tyson's brain when you were giving him a lecture on how to use the washing machine – but I don't know if he was even listening, but I was Kai…

…I always am…

You know, you sure don't talk much, but when you do, it sure is important and interesting; especially when you're chewing out Tyson.

Maybe I shouldn't be laughing at that, but the fights you guys get in cracks me up, it sounds like you're an old married couple……hmmm…. I'm glad you aren't…

_Well, _now that I've made myself feel totally uncomfortable I think this would be an excellent time to use the restroom.

The house is so quiet, so peaceful, almost eerie… I get up slowly – I really don't want to fall down right now. Finally, I'm standing. _Ouch_, the floor is **freezing**! Kai, you don't mind if I wear your slippers, right?

That's better – I like these slippers Kai, they are warm and fuzzy – just as slippers should be… just as you are…

Great I'm blushing again – I've been doing that a lot lately.

Oh well, I can't really help it… A small yelp escapes my lips and I crash right into something sturdy, I hope it wasn't the wall, but it's not, because I feel hands reach out to steady me.

I find gorgeous crimson pools staring down at me, oh man, if I was blushing before… my cheeks are on fire now.

Would it be possible for me to do one thing today that won't embarrass me? Didn't think so.

"Ray, what are you doing up, are you sick again? I left the wastebasket by the couch…"

Kai I love your explanations, I love how your tender voice flows through my ears, it makes me feel so special. I slowly shake my head to you, Although I'm still mesmerized by those stern, wine-shaded eyes.

"I – I needed to use the – bathroom." I murmur softly, I'm blushing badly now, I hope you don't notice, but from the way you're looking at me I must look like a bottle of ketchup—probably for the best… if it was mustard after all, Maxie would flip!

"Oh, I'm sorry, go ahead Ray. Do you need any help?"

Kai, you're sweet, but I can do it… I'm a big boy. Hehe – "Naw, I'm okay…thanks Kai." I watch as you give me a small smile, and my heart nearly leaps out of my chest.

"Alright, I'm right out here if you change your mind."

I nod to you, and give you a tender smile back.

"Ray, are you feeling better?"

Kai you know I am… because you helped me. "Yeah, 'cause of you…" My voice is barely a whisper and part of me wants you to hear it, but there's a part of me that doesn't at the same time. I don't really wait to see your response thought as I continue my path towards the bathroom, and hear you go sit down of the couch as I turn down the hall and let the door click softly shut behind me.

Hm—This place looks familiar—Too familiar. I'm sick of this scenery… I've seen it too much since last night. Never thought I'd get tired of seeing a toilet.

I finish my business quickly, and wash my hands. Maybe I should brush my teeth; they're coated with puke after all… _that's _not very attractive now, is it?

I rinse the minty paste out of my mouth for about the third time –no matter how long and hard I scrub my pearly whites, they still feel filthy, actually my whole body feels crumby and just sort of gross--- what I wouldn't give for a hot bath right now…

Hey! That's not a bad idea; I'll take a bubble bath. Yeah…but well…

…It may seem odd, and maybe it's just because I'm still running a fever, but I really don't feel like I can be alone for a long or short period of time right now… I dunno –I'm kind of scared, I mean… what if I pass out in the bathtub or something and drown?...

I don't wanna risk that right now!

Well maybe I – Yes, I think I will, and before I can think twice, I'm calling your name. I hear footsteps outside clattering quickly towards the door I'm behind. For a moment I thought you'd plow right through this wooden barrier, Kai. Since when were you so protective?

"Ray, I'm right here, everything alright?"

You sound panicked—oh man, did I sound desperate or something?

"Kai, I…" I would say more, but my voice doesn't seem to work, I can almost hear your breath hitch on the other side and hear you grasp the door-knob.

I must be worrying you a lot Kai, I'm sorry, maybe a bath was a bad idea, or maybe I should've opened the door first so you could actually see that I was alive and well…. Err… alive and ill, but that's just a figure of speech.

Heh heh…

Oh well, too late, and I guess you're done playing guessing games because, you literally yank the door open… and behind Door Number One…

_Ding.. Ding.. Ding!_

A Very startled, RAY KON!

You're a winner, Kai! I'm now pressed against the sink probably looking like a deer caught in the headlights of an approaching semi-truck, and you're looking about the same way…

"Ray, what's wrong?"

I hear your question, and I fall out of my nervous trance, as you hurriedly walk over to me. I let out a long breath of air. "Sorry, Kai, I just…"

I croak out to you as you lay a hand against my forehead.

"What did you need, are you okay?"

Kai I swear you're about to pop a gasket, I better explain myself before you shove a thermometer in my face, which I suppose you're looking for, by the way you're rummaging through the medicine cabinet like that.

"Kai…wait, I just… wanted to take a bath…" _That_ was a lot harder to say that I thought it would be, and not only because of my stinging throat.

Your shoulders slump back calmly, and your face turns my way. "A bath?"

The question leaves your lips so cautiously it's like the words were completely foreign. I carefully nod my head, but I was seriously thinking about saying, '_no'_.

"Oh, did you –need help?"

Kai, your voice is much softer now, music to my ears, I meet your gaze finally, and **I** almost have to take a step back. You're _BLUSHING!!!_

Kai… this is something new… your cheeks are so rosy, almost merry, just like Santa Clause's on the night before Christmas. Just kidding, Kai… but oh man, you just look so –Cute… aah my captain is Blushing.

Okay, I'll stop belittling you now Kai, because I'm starting to feel dizzy again. You must notice something too because your eyes suddenly turn serious. I flash you a small sheepish smile, but you don't smile back… well you don't frown either so I suppose that could be counted as a good thing, at least I'm not completely pissing you off.

"I'll start your water, you can get undressed."

Kai…now I'm blushing, and I just stand there kinda awkwardly for a few seconds. Getting undressed, you see, when I'm only wearing a pair of boxers… well there's not much to take off, if you know what I mean…

Neither of us moves, and then I see you crack a smile.

"I'll turn around."

I hear you say.

This, is _completely_ humiliating, Kai, really truly it is… I've never felt so awkward, and I feel like I've just done a million sit-ups 'cause I'm sweating so bad.

I quickly yank a towel around my waist and give a short "Yes" when you ask if I'm done.

In the next instant you stand up from drawing my bath water and turn to face me. Your eyes immediately lock on my hands, which are currently wringing the towel around my waist nervously.

"Don't be so nervous, Ray… you don't have to hide anything from me. I've seen Tyson butt-naked, believe me I'm already scarred for life."

I chuckle at that Kai, and I do feel a little more comfortable, but I'm not about to let this towel drop, I'm just kind of shy; nothing personal… sorry Kai. I guess you can see that too, because now you're moving towards me, and I almost jump when you take my arm.

Kai, I seriously thought you were going to pull the towel off of me, but you didn't –I know you're not a pervert Kai.

Oh, Thanks Kai, it's a lot easier with someone helping me actually get into the tub. My feet feel like bars of soap, ready to slip out from under me.

…and I'm glad you're holding me up Kai… or else… I wouldn't be standing up anymore.

I watch you close your eyes again, and begin to gently push me down. Not forcefully. More like easing me down into the awaiting bath.

I rip the towel off me and fling it to the side and sink into the warm water. It feels like I'm melting, it feels _sooo_ good…_so_ warm…_so_ nice… and the bubbles are fuzzy and feel funny against my bare back.

I close my eyes and almost forget where I am…

Warm water races down my spine and across my shoulder, reminding me of the waterfall back home in China. It's _so_ relaxing… Especially with those gentle fingertips running through my hair… uh… huh? Kai?

Woah… you're… you're washing my hair for me???

"Kai…" My voice is barely a whisper and I'm glad you silenced me, because I don't know what I would've said.

"Just relax Ray, am I being too rough?"

How could you even think that, Kai??! You aren't _rough_—you're just _RIGHT!_ So perfect… I give my head a small simple shake, careful not to push your hands away. Almost afraid that they'd vanish. I give a contented sigh, and lean more into your touch.

"Thank you…" I purr, and for once my voice doesn't get stuck in my throat. Kai it feels like heaven…especially with you here by my side.

I want this moment of bliss to never end… but, that's only a wish… because it has ended, and it's _all my fault! _My _STUPID_ stomach!

Oh Kai, it HURTS!!!

I whimper pathetically and clutch at it beneath the bubbly water. I feel you pull away –probably thinking you did something horrible to me, or maybe you already know it's not your fault Kai, because you're rinsing the yummy smelling suds out of my hair as quickly as you can, and I can't even enjoy the feeling of your fingers lathering my scalp, because I'm in merciless agony.

"Ray? Ray, are you okay buddy? I'm all done now, let's get you out… you need to come lay down…"

I give another groan, and seriously can't move. I can't protest when you pull me to my feet; so much for keeping my dignity. Oh well –you said you didn't care, and right now, I'm in too much pain to care, and as soon as you wrap the furry bathrobe around me I double over: my stomach feels like a rock.

"Ray?!"

On no, Kai now you sound scared… please don't be scared, Kai… you have to be calm, collected, the boss. If you're afraid…

…then I am too!

"Ray, what's wrong? What's the matter?"

Kai, I seriously don't know! "My stomach… hurts." I grind the sentence out through my clenched teeth, and bite back a cry.

I'm bent over so far, I think I could almost do a somersault into the water, and you probably think I could too with the way your hands seem to be hovering over me—ready to catch me if and when I fall.

"Ray, do I need to call a doctor?"

Kai, No, please don't, I'm sure I'll be fine…really… and I shake my head NO! I feel you rubbing my back, you're being very soft, like you're afraid to hurt me, and I almost gasp when I hear a small splash next to me, and realize you've got one foot in the tub, and now you're holding onto me, and it feels like you'll never let go… almost like you'll take all my pain away Kai—but—it's not working...

"Kai…….." Another whimper escapes my lips, and I move with you as you lead me out of the soapy water, and hold me close against you. I think you want me to stop shaking, because I can feel myself trembling beneath you.

You hold me tightly to your chest, still rubbing my back with no intentions of letting go… or at least I hope not. I close my eyes and feel tears building up inside.

Now you're pulling me again, Kai, and I try and shuffle my feet to wherever you're leading me, and I'm glad it wasn't very far, because we stop a few seconds later.

I open my eyes and have to blink, because I'm once more having a staring contest with a porcelain Cyclops, AKA: the toilet.

"Ray, if you feel like it, just try and let it out, get it out of your system…"

Kai, your voice is gentle and I know you're just trying to help anyway you can, because neither of us knows what is wrong, but I don't think I'm going to be sick again. My stomach just feels empty, I think I got rid of everything in there and have no clue why it hurts so badly now.

But right now I really will try anything that might help, and if puking's the answer then so be it. I lean forward a little, balancing my hands on my knees, and I feel you holding me tight.

I urge anything to come up, but nothing will and I force myself to cough and feel my stomach clench inside. I feel something in my mouth, but I think it's only spit that falls into the cold water below me.

"Shh…shhh… it's going to be okay…"

Oh, Kai, I have to believe you, but I'm not very convinced, my stomach is screaming at me, and I don't fight the tears as they slide down my cheeks. I try and cough again, bringing up nothing more than saliva and a horrible choking sound.

"Ray, honey, don't force yourself—"

Kai, did you just call me what I think you called me?... I cough again, and try to gag myself with my tongue, that was stupid 'cause now my throat stings worse, and the only thing that came up was bile. Gross—

"Ray, don't, it's okay, if there's nothing left I just thought it might help…"

Kai?

You mean I'm doing this for nothing?... I force out another cough, and again it's dry and nothing but air comes up.

My mouth is so dry, but my eyes are anything but. I'm crying full force now, and I have to actually work at it to hold my sobs back, because that's the only thing that wanted to come out at this moment.

"Oh Ray… come here."

I hear you whisper, and Kai I don't wait to follow that order, and the next thing I know I'm drying my tears on your shirt, and I feel you wrap me in you arms, rubbing small circles on my robed back, and holding my hair tightly away from my face.

Well good news is Kai… my stomach doesn't hurt as bad anymore…

Instead, it's transformed into a dull throbbing pain throughout my entire body. But as long as I've got someone like you to care about me… who cares?

**End Chapter 3**

_Okay… from here on out, it gets cute and fluffy X3 promise._

_Next update… pretty soon. I hope. --_

_Sorry _for the incredibly long wait everyone! Thanks for reviewing everyone that did. It means a lot to me.

Anyways, leave me a message, it makes me smile XD

More to come, soon I hope… Luv ya all, _I.I._


	4. Guess How Much I Love You

**_Summary: Ray gets sick. Kai takes care of him. KaiXRay. Nothin' big. Usual Fluffiness. Cute Drabble. Told in Ray's POV! Read Just for kick's and giggles. _**

**_Disclaimer: YIKES! I forgot it in the last chapter! SORRY! But I do not own Beyblade. X3 But I am a rabid Ray FanGurl!_**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, sorry this has taken me so long My computer's memory was wiped clean. So I had to start all over. Anyways, Enjoy!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

* * *

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR RAY KON'S SOUL**

_**Chapter 4: Guess How Much I Love You.**_

* * *

****

Finally, back in my own bed again, and it sure feels good. The sheets are clean and silky, and it smells like Downy fabric softener every time I inhale.

It feels funny to be in my jammies and tucked in bed in the middle of the day. But I'm not complaining because my pain is slowly melting away…

Quiet music is playing from the radio across the room, and the song that is on makes me want to fall asleep. Except the silent footsteps that I hear coming down the hallway keeps me awake, and I see that familiar duel colored hair appear through the doorway. Kai. You're holding a light blue heating pad under your arm and a cup of something steaming in you hand.

I love your hands Kai, you always hold things so safe and secure.

"Hey Ray, how you doing?"

I give you a nod and watch as you place the mug on the dresser beside my bed.

"I brought you the heating pad and a cup of tea. Tyson said you liked this kind better, it's lemon herbal…something. Is that right?"

Kai I didn't hear a word you said, but I just nod to you anyways. I just like hearing your voice, it sounds so nice and soft, and it makes the sickening throbbing pain in my head be Not so sickening or throbbing.

Kai – come sit down with me – please – I just want you to be here with me…

Kai??...

Oh well, I guess that wish didn't come true, maybe you're not psychic after all Kai… because you just walked out of the room again…

Hey, Wait-a-minute… now you're coming back! And—you have a book under your arm.

Oh how I envy that book. I'm sure that it feels "oh-so-nice" snuggled up against your chest. _The book that is—yah –the book has feelings now I know… but I DO have a fever, let's not forget…_

After all Kai, your arms are very snuggly.

I shake my head a little trying to rid my odd thoughts, and watch you push the 'OFF' button on the radio. The music suddenly ceases and the quiet room becomes dead silent.

Now you're moving towards my bed, Kai, you seem almost sheepish –like you're embarrassed about something—what are you planning, Kai?

I scoot over a little when you take a seat on my bed. Kai, what's up? I wanna ask, but somehow I'm scared you'll change your mind if I pry too much, and I'm sooo Tired that my jaw doesn't seem to want to move.

I swallow and look up at you as you pull the blankets tighter around me, then you settle down yourself and give me a side wards glance. I just give you a small curious smile, and for a moment you just freeze, watching me, it seems like you're trying to decide something because you're eyeing me like a painting with a problem.

Your eyes shift down to your lap and then back to me and it seems like you finally made your decision because you don't seem so skeptical anymore, Kai. And my curious smile broadens as your head plops next to mine on the pillow.

I must have looked pretty startled just then because I hear you give a small airy chuckle.

"Kai?...w--" Before I can ask anything you silence me and take the book from under your arm.

"Ray, when I was very young, before my pa—well before I went to live with my grandfather, whenever I got sick my mom would always come into my room late and night because I couldn't sleep.. and she'd lay right next to me…"

I watch your eyes shift towards the pillow, and feel your hand fiddling with the button on the heating pad.

"…and set a heating pad on my tummy, and pull the blankets all the way up to my chin. And she always brought my favorite book with her, to read to me…"

A troubled look appears in your eyes, Kai, and the curious expression never leaves my face.

"Ray, I didn't really know your favorite book, but I brought mine and well--I dunno—it always made me feel better…"

Kai, I never knew so much about your past. I think I've learned more about you today than I ever have… you're so much more human than I ever thought Kai… there's so much to you, I wish you'd let your soft side show more often.

I feel you shift beside me and watch as you lift the book to reveal its painted cover. Two brown bunnies are colored onto the page, one small and one much bigger.

My eyes scan the picture for a few seconds before the bold title catches my attention. And now I have to catch my breath. Guess How Much I Love You. I remember this book… it used to be one of Mariah's favorites too. What are the odds that the two people in my life that I hold most precious would have so much in common?..

"I love this story…" My breath is whispery and I think you can see the childish sparkle in my eyes Kai, because I can see you smiling.

o.o.o

"Guess how… you… brown… little… love you… that's… love you…"

Voice soothing…

"That's a long… love you…hug…arms…love you…"

So soothing…

"Ray, are you awake?"

Kai? Yes… I am, but my eyes are closed… I'm sooo tired… But I did listen to the whole story Kai, the way you read it was so relaxing. I like it when people read to me Kai… well maybe not people, maybe just you.

Anyways I think that you think I'm asleep by the way you're being so quiet, I hear you set the book down and try to silently shuffle off of my bed.

"Good night, Ray… sweet dreams."

Your voice was a soft whisper, I felt the warmth next to me disappear and figured you must be leaving.

"Kai— " I croak out, and suddenly feel your presence near me again. My eyes are still closed but I force my mouth to open. "Guess how much.. I love you?" I whisper the question to the still air and a harmless voice answers me.

"How much, Ray?"

I can hear amusement hidden in your voice, Kai, and I give a soft smile before struggling to answer.

"All the way to the moon and back…" My voice was weak and soft, and for a moment I wasn't sure if you'd heard me… oh well… not really important… I don't know why I said that anyways, I guess just so I can embarrass myself more, I'm so good at that…

Something soft and warm pecks my cheek about a second later, and I can smell sweet cinnamon and blueberries next to me. I have to force my eyes open now, and I do, and the second they're open—they are wide.

Kai, there you are, your lips about an inch away from my cheek and your eyes look calm and caring as they stare back into mine.

"Is that so? Well Ray Kon—Guess how much, I love _you_."

For a moment I'm left completely speechless, Kai, what are you doing, you don't have a fever… are you making fun of me?

I cock my head a little, trying to figure out if you're just being a jerk, but your eyes are completely unreadable. So I give a small shrug and mouth the words. "_How much_?"

I hear you give a small chuckle and then your answer.

"I love you all the way _PAST_ the moon and the stars, all the way to the Sun."

I can't measure that in my head Kai, even if I wasn't sick I don't think I could. I can feel my eyes watering, but I don't feel sad.

"Night-night Ray, get some sleep, okay?"

You whisper so softly and your touch is so gentle as you push the bangs out of my eyes, and finally turn to leave.

"Kai." I call as loud as I can, and my throat doesn't hurt so bad this time, but I can feel my cheeks heating up again as I capture your hand in mine. "..well I love you all the way to the sun… _and_… back again."

I look into your eyes and you look back in mine, and in your eyes Kai, I can see more than I ever thought possible. It's like a dream… and slowly my eyes grow too heavy and flutter shut, and now I don't know if I'm dreaming. Your warm fingers slide from my cold ones, and your hand brushes across my clammy forehead.

I think you know I'm losin' it.

"That's pretty far Ray… and I love you all that ways, _and _to the bottom of my heart."

I feel your hand leave again and hear your footsteps fading towards the door, and I don't know if you can hear me, but a small whisper escapes my lips. "…_and back again._"

I hear the door shut softly Kai, and even though it's the middle of the day, I feel myself slipping to sleep, and soon I'll be dreaming—if I already wasn't.

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

Next chapter will be up within the next two weeks

Hope you all like it.

_Special note to my wonderful beta if they read this: _

_Sorry for not sending you this chapter, next one I might I hope. I'm not taking this story very seriously atm, so I'll let you know. I appreciate you tho! glomps!!_

Please everyone flame my mistakes for my ignorance… (bows)


	5. A Smile's Worth A Thousand Words

**_Summary: Ray gets sick. Kai takes care of him. KaiXRay. Nothin' big. Usual Fluffiness. Cute Drabble. Told in Ray's POV! Read Just for kick's and giggles. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. But I am a rabid Ray FanGurl! All ideas in this fic however, do belong to me_**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, you all make me feel loved. x3

And I'm sorry that this chapter is extremely short, the next one is the longest, but couldn't find a good place to stop in the middle, so no worries It'll make up for it! I hope :-)

In the last chapter I used the Book "Guess How Much I Love You" by: Sam McBratney, illustrated by: Anita Jeram. Read it if you never have, it's a wonderful book! Just thought I'd give that bit of info out…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

* * *

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR RAY KON'S SOUL**

**_Chapter 5: A Smile's Worth A Thousand Words_**

* * *

I feel someone shaking my shoulder, and I have to work to pry my eyes open. Sleep felt _so_ good… but what I see when I open my eyes is even better, because it's You that I see Kai. 

My sleepy eyes look up into your pink face—the sunset is reflecting on it and I wonder how it still looks so beautiful outside even though it's still raining… must be the same as you, Kai—because you look beautiful, no matter where you are… just like the sunset.

_You_ are _my_ sunset, Kai.

I still love to watch you even after you go down… or after you go to bed… hmmm…

Kai, you're giving me an odd look, maybe because I'm grinning at you. Hm, yeah, that's it.

"Ray, how are you feeling, did you have a good rest?"

I catch a glimpse of you smiling Kai, and I nod my head and give a small yawn, trying to clear my blush.

"Dinner's almost ready, do you think you'd like to try and eat something?"

I—eat?—hm… Kai, I don't really know about that… but I don't want to make you feel bad, because I know it was your turn to cook tonight. I just don't think—

"Ray, it's fine, you don't have to,"

Oh, Kai, thank you for being so understanding. You're my angel, Kai.

"I just wanna give my stomach a break…" I explain to you, but I don't think my explanation went too far, seeing as I'm barely able to understand myself.

"How about something for that throat?"

Kai, you're smirking at me… I sorta wish you'd stop, it's kind of embarrassing. I know I don't have to be embarrassed around you though, Kai… I rust you completely, captain.

"Okay.." I agree hoarsely.

Kai, I can see you nod to me, and my eyes feel heavy again. I watch lazily as you stand and ruffle my hair. I give you a small pout and hear a chuckle from deep within you, then your swift fading footsteps as you mosey out the door again.

o.o.o

Here I am lying on my bed, waiting for you to come back Kai. The rain is pounding against my window, begging for me to let it in, and there are sharp flashes as the piercing lightning dances through the ever darkening sky.

Suddenly I hear quiet footsteps walking just outside my door, and I look, anticipating your arrival, Kai.

Except… that cool blue slate hair never appears and that soft snowy scarf never comes billowing through the entryway. Instead sunny blonde and orange come romping into my room. Maxie?!

Max just gives me a ginormous smile and giggles a little, probably because I have the most shocked expression on my face. I'm sure anyone would be surprised if one of your best friends just came waltzing through your bedroom door holding multiple plates of food in his arms.

"Heya, Ray, how're ya holdin' up?"

I give Max a thumbs up, and then cock my head. "W-what's all that, Max?" I try to ask and hope he heard me okay, 'cause I'm not sure if my throat will let me repeat myself.

"This?.. This is… DINNER! Or how Tyson likes to put it- '_Nummy Fooood'!_"

I rolled my eyes as Max let out a laugh, and I watched carefully as he set the plates down on the counter. One glance at the food and my stomach gave a sick drop, making me turn green. Max gave me a scrutinizing glance and I sat back nervously.

"Ray, I'm really sorry you got sick. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Not really Maxie, I'm all good, just have to let my body rest—plus—I've got Kai looking after me… But do you think that's what I answered???

Not on your life…

"I'm fine Max… r-really—plus—Kai's a good… …"

**_Cough!-Cough!_**

I never really finished my sentence, because it's kinda hard to speak when you can't stop hacking. Each cough makes me feel like my throat's being ripped apart from the inside out. I feel like I've just swallowed a roll of sandpaper.

Maxie pulls me up and starts patting my back. And after I can finally start to breathe again, I start to relax. I let myself lean back, Max's arm is still supporting me. I use a shaky hand to wipe the exhausted tears from my watery eyes.

"Are you alright?"

I hear Max asking me, and I give a slow nod.

"Sorry… 'bout that…" I mumble carefully, and see Max ginning beside me.

"Don't be sorry Ray, you can't help it, it's not your fault at all. Besides, I'm happy to help, that's why I'm here!"

Max giggles softly and now I feel much more comfortable. I'm glad Max is here, he can cheer up a fish out of water. That's why he's here… _wait_… why _is_ Max here? And wy isn't Kai? Where did Kai go?!

"Max…?"

Max snaps out of his daydream and looks at me curiously. I can't really tell what he's thinking about, but he looks as if he's studying me somehow… almost like he's trying to look into my head or my hear and uncover a treasure chest of secrets… and I wouldn't doubt if he could. Maxie's the type of guy who can read people prett well, and reight now, I feel like an open book.

My mind still feels a little sketchy, as does my throat, but I can tell Max is listening thoughtfully and waiting for me to speak…

"Where's Kai?"

Max's eyes seem to sparkle with mystery at my question and the satisfied smile on his face makes it seem like he just found a way to stop Global Warming!

"Don't worry Ray, he just ran to the store. He'll be back really soon!"

Max gives me a cheeky grin and a small nudge, and now if I wasn't confused before, I sure am now. Utterly confused.. and all I can do is blink, while Max stifles small suppressed, suggestive giggles into his palm.

And once more I flop my hot-head down on the pillows behind me, and let myself sink into their pudgy barriers, drowning out the word around me, until I can't hear the rain, the wind, or the hysterical laughter above me—and all is silent except the sound of my beating heart, racing through my ears.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Once more this chapter is Not beta'd… so… flame my mistakes. Hope there's not too many! Until next time… and it will be soon, and Longer! _

_Thank you all! You get cookies…_

Ray: And Milk x3

_Right, aaand Milk :3_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Anyways next chapter up AFTER Valentine's Day, hopefully another new fic will be up as well.._

_Take care, **I.I**_


	6. You Can Be My Hero

**_Summary: Ray gets sick. Kai takes care of him. KaiXRay. Nothin' big. Usual Fluffiness. Cute Drabble. Told in Ray's POV! Read Just for kick's and giggles. _**

**_Disclaimer: SORRY! But I do not own Beyblade. . But I am a rabid Ray FanGurl! All ideas in this fic, however, do belong to me. Thanks for not stealing._**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Longest chapter so far. I hope you all enjoy this one.

Song being used is "Hero" by Enrique Englasias. "Listen To Your Heart" by DHT. "Perfect" by Simple Plan. I do not own these songs in any form, except for some piano music.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

* * *

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR RAY KON'S SOUL**

**_Chapter 6: You Can Be My Hero_**

* * *

****

"_Do doo Do doo Do doo Dooo- Doo doo Do do Do D-d-d-d-do… Do do Do do Doo do Do Doo doo d--…_"

Aw, whatever, stupid Jeopardy song. Yeah, that's right, you can now personally stick a name tag on me that reads:

A BOREDLY- PATHETIC- SICK- LITTLE BOY- IN A BED- WITH NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN WAIT AND WAIT AND WAIT AND POORLY ATTEMPT TO HUM THE JEOPARDY THEME SONG.

Ugh… I am soo bored… and Kai isn't back yet. I can hear the soft roar of the television downstairs and hear silent laughter of Max and Tyson ringing through the house.

Maxie left a little while ago, after he started laughing and … well… never stopped… I was blushing so badly that I think I made my fever sky-rocket. Talk about your most embarrassing moments. Was Max Trying to imply something? I mean, does he know that I… well um…

Okay, I'm more uncomfortable thinking about Kai with myself than I am with Max sitting next to me…

Hmmm… well as soon as Max started giggling I just closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, I think he really believe it too, because he immediately made himself quiet and only whispered my name to see if I was awake.

After not getting,_ or not giving him_, a response he gave a short fond sigh and went back downstairs. He took the food away too, thank goodness. I mean no offense, it looked good but the smell was something I had yet to desire, because any aroma that passes through my mucus-filled nose, only smells even more like snot… and well… that leaves us on a plane to nauseous heaven…

o.o.o

Kai still isn't back though and all I can do is wait…

I wonder where he went. He said he'd get me something for my sore throat… I wonder what he had in mind… And what could be taking so long?!

I feel tired, but can't fall asleep…

I feel sick, but can't throw-up anymore…

I feel alone, but don't care for any company right now…

I feel… bored, but don't really have the energy to do anything...

Yeah, today isn't a very good day… but, I've had worse I suppose. After all, there's always something worse and something better waiting for all of us…

… bored—Bored—BORED! Err, okay, now this is getting annoying, I've got to do Something!

I glance around my room and for the first time notice how empty it really is. All that's in here is a bed, desk, window seat, and well that's it… there's a few books sitting on the wood table, but I don't think I could read right now. My head hurts too much. But I need something to do!

Slowly I sit up, careful not to move too fast or push myself, I know my limits and right now they're low. Standing on wobbly legs I take a deep breath and walk over to my desk.

I just stand there, trying to enjoy the feeling of being out of bed… it was beginning to feel like a prison cell… but, I still can't grasp the full feeling of freedom. I feel so trapped.

I dig my toes into the wooly carpet at my feet. The shaggy mesh tickles as it clenches between my ten little piggies. (heh, my toes.)

I laugh to myself and notice how no noise escapes my tight throat, darn it…

Kai, I could really use some medicine right about now. Hmm, oh well…

I find my hand digging through the desk drawer, papers, notebooks, magazines, photos, my sketchbook—I could always draw something, but I couldn't concentrate if I tried—pencils, pens, thumbtacks.

"OW!" I jerked my hand away like lightning and cradled it against my chest. A small red dab leaked through a tiny piercing on the pad of my thumb. I blinked back the pathetic tears that somehow found their way to my eyes.

Oh man, I'm pretty dang emotional today. I licked off the bead of crimson fluid and cringed at the sour taste… blood tasted so… nasty. Well I won't be playing with thumbtacks anytime soon.

I shove the drawer shut and focus my slitted golden eyes on top of the desk, I sifted through the papers on top and a small white shimmer caught my eyes.

Kai's iPod!

Hehehe, Kai must've left it here last night after I got sick… oh well, the batteries full. I'll just listen to this; it's safer than digging through thumbtack infested drawers in any case.

I shuffle back to my bed and lay down again, put the small headphones in my ears, and after getting them to fit right I scroll through the list of songs.

Kai seems to have two moods, one's angsty and sick of the world, the other is calm and a little mysterious, maybe even romantic. And each of the songs seem to be filled with some sort of purpose.

After passing through multitudes of rap songs, I came to more mellow music, filled with hip hop, pop, rock, and even classical titles. I clicked on a title that caught my eye… "Listen to Your Heart" I remember this song, I like it too!

I listened to it once with Kai, we were washing dishes after dinner, and Kai had just gotten into an argument with Tyson. It was stupid, like all their fights… or like any fight. Period. I can't remember what it was even about anymore—but either way, it left Tyson and Kai completely avoiding each other. Max and I were the only reasonable one's left, so Ty went with Maxie and Kai chose to stay with me…

o.o.o

We washed dishes together, the radio blaring, and this song came on. I don't remember anything about that day, except that moment, and those details.

"_Listen to your heart_

_When he is calling to you._

_Listen to your heart_

Kai's hand brushed mine beneath the soapy water, and both of our eyes met. I noticed Kai's eyes full of guilt and frustration, and I knew it was Tyson's fight that was bugging him.

"It's okay." I tried to say, but the music drowned out my voice and Kai had to read my lips. He answered with a shrug… and I came back at him with a hug.

My watery hands left soapy prints on his shirt, making half his back soaking wet and lemony fresh. To my surprise, Kai leaned into my embrace and folded his own soapy hands around my waist.

That was that. And it was the first time that I realized how much Kai hated to yell and fight with us. He wasn't as cold-hearted and distant as he seemed to be… and Tyson had really upset him. My heart went out to Kai, and our bubbly hands separated from each other.

Kai turned away, concentrating on washing the dishes again, and the song on the radio changed and everything went back to how it was before; but Kai's shoulder relaxed as it brushed against mine as we stood by the sink, side by side…

o.o.o

That was the day that I'd like to think that Kai gained a new respect for me—it's like he could trust me more, and a new bond formed between us.

I smiled to myself at the past memory as the song on the iPod finally ended. I wonder if this song reminds Kai of that day too… hm, maybe I'll ask him… maybe Not?!

Ahh, and I'm _blushing._ Again. This is getting to be so annoying!

Another song floats into my ears. "Perfect", by Simple Plan… Wow, this song didn't fit Kai at all. He was too close to perfect, it more so fit me… sighing, I let my head lean back and let my eyes slip shut… and then…

"Enjoying the music, Ray?"

My eyes snapped back open at the sound of that voice. His voice!

Kai! Kai you're back! You're Here!!!

"…Kai…" I croak out your name then give my vocal chords a rest. You just give me a small wave and sit down next to me on the bed.

"Sorry it took so long, it's raining pretty hard out there…"

I rip the head phones from my ears as you speak, Kai…

"It's okay", I whisper, I still can't get over the shock that you're back already, well _finally_, but… it seems as if you were never gone at all.

"Ray, I got you something. I think it might help."

I see you reach into a plastic bag behind you and pull out a can of sprite, a box of Jello, and about ten mini packets of honey.

You give me a small smile and pick up the lime green can of soda-pop, quickly popping up the tab, a lemony-limey fizz spurts out, turning into liquid on the circular top. You quickly sip it off Kai, and you don't let a drop spill on my bed.

"Drink this slowly, and take little sips, okay. It'll help settle your stomach."

I nod as you hand me the can and take a small sip as you had directed. The carbonated juice made my tongue buzz and left a calming feeling as it drained down my throat.

"You like honey?"

My ears perked up and my eyes shifted from my drink to your lips where a teaspoon sized packet of honey was dangling from your teeth. I watched in fascination as you bit off a corner of the packet and I finally gave a nod.

"It's supposed to be good for sore throats, here, try some…"

I take the package being offered and put it to my lips, letting a small dab stick to my tongue. I smiled and swallowed the sweet-sugary beeswax.

Kai gave me an expectant look and I smacked my lips together.

"Does it help any?"

I thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"It hurts, whenever I swallow…" I rasped, and swear I could see sympathy flash in your eyes, Kai.

"Try not to talk, okay? It'll just make it worse…"

I give you a nod understanding, and close my lips, obeying. I gaze at you as your fingers enclose the small box of Jello, and you hold it up between your birdie and ring, letting it rock back and forth. I give a small giggle and your eyes find mine.

"Would you like me to make you some Jello, Ray?"

You ask so sweetly, and ya' know what I do?! I make a face at it! Gosh—I'm really polite, aren't I…_NOT_!

You give me an amused smirk, "What's wrong, not a fan of the flubber?"

I give a silent laugh and shake my head to you.

"It's okay Ray, I don't like Jello either, I picked it up… just in case. Kenny said it could help you, but meh… whatever.."

I give you a fond smile and watch as you pile everything you bought onto the nightstand. You're really very talkative tonight Kai. Maybe you're talking for the both of us since I can't…

I feel myself yawn and then almost gasp as I feel your warm fingertips brush against mine, but they don't stay and I realize you were only pinking your pilfered iPod up off my lap. I see your eyes sparkling in confusion for a moment as you glance at the song title that I'd been listening to.

"I didn't know you liked this song, Ray."

I hear your questioning voice Kai, but just shrug and you don't say anything more as you hold out one of the black earpieces to me. I take it with a small tired smile, appreciating the offer and wait as you place the other one in your left ear, as I situate mine in my right.

The cord stretches between us, gravity daring to rip the small headphones away. But you fix that problem fast Kai, as I suddenly feel you shuffle closer to me on the bed and now your head is laying beside mine on the pillow… again.

My breath catches in my throat and my chest feels tight, the dormant butterflies in my stomach grow restless and start to flutter again. I glance at you, curious, but you don't seem to notice and your eyes stay glued to that small colorless device that your hands are currently toying with.

"Anything in particular you'd like to hear?"

You ask, but I just shake my head softly, and give a silent jaw-cracking yawn.

"Maybe a slow song… sleepy-head."

Kai! Hey, don't make fun of me… although it didn't really sound like you were, you sounded almost—affectionate somehow.

"Here we go, do you like this song? It's called Hero…"

I listen for a second as unfamiliar words began playing in my ear. "…I've never heard it…" I whisper softly, and you capture every syllable.

You smile softly to me, and I close my eyes, trying to listen to the words. A mellow male voice drifts through my ears,

"_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain,_

_I will stand by you forever—"_

I listen and hear those beautiful words being sung by an even more beautiful voice, and realize in an instant that the smooth, deep voice I'm hearing isn't coming out of the headphones.

I crack an eye open just slightly and take a peek at my captain…

Kai is singing…

Kai Hiwatari… is _SINGING_! And very well, I might add…Now, I've got both eyes open and I'm watching you intently Kai. This is a treat…

"I can be your hero…"

The music was starting to fade, and all at once you stop singing, silent as ever as if you had never started.

"Kai, I never… knew you could… sing… not like t-that." I whisper, astounded.

I'm still staring at you, and I know it's not polite, but I can't help it. You take me by surprise… _Always_.

"Get some sleep Ray. You must be hearing things."

Kai, I heard your order, but I know it wasn't a serious one. I can see that little frown on your face is completely sarcastic, and I laugh.

"…You can be my hero Kai…"

My voice, softer than air…

"…I will be your hero…baby… now get some sleep Ray…"

Your voice makes my heart feel lighter than air…

My eyes close gently and a new song drifts through my ears, but it isn't new to me, and I know it's not to you either. Listen to Your Heart.

I feel your fingers lacing through my hair and I know you're remembering, and I'm listening to my heart Kai, as I lean closer to your touch and give a soft sigh. I hope you're listening to your heart Kai… because I can hear it beating. If only in my dreams…

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Well, there you have it. Hope you liked it, if only a little. hehe.

So much fluff...

Thank you for all who reviewed for the last chapter.

Next chapter up soon.. thankies.


	7. Hearts of A Card

**_Disclaimer_**: **_not mine…but one can dream._**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Thanks for the reviews everyone, and Thank You BFS for beta-ing this for me! (huggles). O.o Just realized that I wrote the last chapter all the way back in May 2006. lol.

Anyways, hope you all like this chapter, it's the last one I've got written up until now, so everything after this one will be recent and probably a bit of a wait unless you guys give me cute fluffy ideas that I can use. Thankies.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**

* * *

**

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR RAY KON'S SOUL**

**_Chapter 7: Hearts Of A Card_**

* * *

****

Birds Singing?... Sunlight?... A blue sky?... Guess again!

I open my eyes this morning-- and what do you know—it's _still_ raining! Maybe even harder than yesterday…

But yesterday has come and gone and now I'm stuck in today… BUT, No longer confined to my bed. That is right, I'm feeling much, much better. My throat still tickles a little, and my nose is still a bit congested, but other than that I feel okay. At least I can walk around without my head feeling like it's in Outer Space.

I can hear voices echoing through the living room and the music that follows tells me it's coming from the TV. I step out into the hallway and shiver a little at how cold the floor is against my bare feet.

Taking in a deep breath and tugging the blanket around me tighter, I begin walking towards the living room.

The voice of Captain Jack Sparrow bursts through my eardrums and I can hear Max and Tyson giggling as the mimic _"Parley!" _I smile a little before popping my head through the entrance-way. If I wasn't feeling sick this morning, I am now…

The room is a complete mess! One that would probably end with me cleaning it up.

I gaze at the scene before me and can't believe my eyes. Popcorn, junk food wrappers, empty pizza boxes, and half eaten slices of pizza are covering a good portion of the floor. Cards are thrown over the couch, and we'll all be lucky if anyone can even find all 52 to pick up… A few game boards are lying in the corner, along with spare Beyblade pieces and to top it all off, _every _piece of furniture is covered with white fluffy feathers…

Feathers! From a pillow, or by the looks of it, A hundred pillows!

It looks like a tornado hit this place, honestly! What in the world were those guys thinking!? How could they make this Big of a Mess! Kai is going to be _sooo pissed!_ Wait!... Where is Kai?

Kai must not be here—or else—the room wouldn't look like a nuclear bomb exploded, and Max and Tyson certainly wouldn't be enjoying a movie right now in the middle of Pearl Harbor's destruction zone…

This is a ZOO.

I finally let my mouth fall open and can't hold back the startled gasp that passes through my lips; gasping wasn't the best thing—it made a new pain shoot up my throat and now… I'm coughing.

Tyson and Max jump and turn to me wide eyed—like two year olds.

"RAY!?"

Ouch. Too loud..,

"Oh man, Ray, you scared us!"

Tyson's voice boomed through my ears and he leapt up to shut the TV down. Max also jumped up with a relieved sigh and quickly walked over to me, handing me a half drunken glass of water and began patting my back; supposedly trying to make my coughing subside.

A minute later, I was panting heavily, and still staring at the room in front of me.

"Wha-what happened?" I choke out, leaning against Max who immediately laid a supportive arm across my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Ray. We'll clean it up, me and Maxy, we're just having some fun… uh…"

Tyson quieted with guilt as I stared at him.

"Sorry, things _did_ get a little out of control, I guess… but, we really will clean up everything Ray-Ray."

Max assured me, trying to sound as cute and innocent as he could, before leading me over to a feather and card infested couch. I must've looked about ready to pass-out because Tyson was looking at me with this worried and scared glance and took a step closer to me as we were walking, and Max tightened his hold a little, giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Come sit down, we're watching, "Pirates Of the Caribbean"!"

Max informed, as if I didn't already know.

Max eased me onto the sofa and sat down beside me, while Tyson plopped himself at my other side.

"So Ray, how are you, uh, feelin'?" Tyson asked, sheepishness still harnessing his voice.

"Better…" I answered, still dazed.

"Are you still feeling nauseous?"

Max asked me, and now I didn't know the answer, just taking a look at the food in here could be enough to make a fly feel queasy.

I gave a shrug—not able to answer anything else, and saw Max glance to Tyson.

"Want something to eat, Ray?" Tyson asked, and shoved a box of glazed doughnuts under my nose.

I looked down and…panicked—how _DISGUSTING!_ I shoved them away as politely as I dared before I could gag. Nope. These two invalids… _uh, I mean Friends, heh.. _Totally destroyed my appetite.

"Sorry!"

Tyson shot out, as Max must have scolded him… I didn't notice.

I leaned back, finally taking a deep breath and trying to relax.

"Ray, we really are sorry…" Tyson tried again, and I think he really meant it too.

"Did we wake you up?"

That was Max, and I guess that could've been a reason they were feeling so guilty. I finally snapped out of it and decided that, _yes,_ they would be responsible for cleaning this mess…

"No, it's okay. You didn't wake me; I _was_ just feeling better so I was coming to see you guys…" I gave them an explanation, and played with a card between my fingers that I had removed from poking into my thigh. I turned it over and looked down at the crazy face of a King. Red _K_'s dotted the card's border, and that simple letter brought another name, and concern, swimming through my mind.

**K**…

"K…Kai… where's Kai at?"

I asked softly, and Ty took the liberty of answering.

"He's not here Ray, he went out really late last night, and hasn't come back yet, sooo…"

Tyson sounded so calm and relaxed, like he'd still be living if Kai did come home and see this mess… _wow_ Tyson really is a positive thinker.

Me and Maxie on the other hand, well, we think more logically… and that's why when the sound of tiredly jogging feet ascending the steps outside—running to the door—stopping—jingling of keys—the soft click of the lock—_and_ the door handle turning…….. reached our ears, Maxie was already up and panicking.

Amusement crossed my features as Max made a dead heat for the floor, almost as if he was hiding from the bomb squad, but instead of a deck and cover, it was a duck and _Clean_!

He could easily be his own vacuum cleaner.

"Come on Tyson, Kai's back!"

Tyson stopped giving Max a look like he'd just grown five heads and suddenly gasped, as if everything in the whole world suddenly made sense to him.

Faster than lightning the two rounded the room, scooping up trash, food, dishes, the works. It was quite a sight to see, and for some reason I didn't feel bad about just sittin' back and watching them scramble. They'd be dead soon…_in a matter of speaking_…

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing, as the two frantic cleaning machines plowed right into each other, the things that they were holding in their arms flew everywhere around them and they made no dent at all in cleaning the pigsty—if anything, they made it worse…

Sheesh.

…because now the soda was fizzing across the carpet, and all the food they had gathered was now crushed underneath the pair of moaning teenagers. They both were rubbing their heads painfully, obviously in agony from their little collision. Ouch.

"Tyson, Max, you guys had better be ready for training! It's nearly 7:30, and if you're still asleep I'll… … What … the … Hell?..."

The smirk on my lips dropped when I heard Kai's voice, and then my captain cussing. I glanced slowly over to my wide-eyed leader standing frozen in the doorway.

Tyson and Maxie looked up panicked into Kai's fierce, stormy eyes.

"Clean. This. Now."

Kai seethed the few words and our dazzled teammates followed the order like it was a commandment. I chuckled a little and for the first time Kai noticed I was there… good or bad thing, I don't know.

I held my breath as Kai squinted over at me. I guess he was trying to figure out if I was really there or not.

"Ray, you're up?"

I heard the surprising questioning in his voice along with something else—and I hated it… that horrible emotion. Disappointment. He must've thought that I'd help create this.

"Start cleaning this Ray."

Kai—your voice is soft and sounds so hesitant, but it was still an order. One that made my mouth drop. I turn my eyes to you, my captain, and try to speak, begging you to understand, Kai… but you're just watching me… and waiting.

"Kai, I didn't…" My voice is trembling and I feel like crying, why'd I ever get out of bed, my stomach's starting to ache all over again.

"Kai, Ray didn't do anything!"

Tyson defended in a second, and I was surprised. That's why Ty's such a great friend… he's got your back. I give him the most grateful look ever, then turn my eyes back to Kai's raised ones.

"It's true Kai! Ray just barely woke up—Ty and me did this last night… we'll clean it all up—I promise!"

Max apologized quickly. And I had to stop myself from correcting him grammar.._ Ty and I.. _Maxie… but then Kai would probably think I was talking about myself, and everything would go back to where it started... And I'm confusing myself again, and blushing from the way you are staring at me, Kai…but that doesn't _even_ matter. What does matter is when I smiled and nodded at you, and you immediately understood.

I'm watching you happily, captain as you walk over towards the couch, and take a seat right next to me.

"How are you feeling today, Ray?"

You ask me softly and place a concerned hand atop my once scorching forehead, and I see a small smile tug at your lips.

"You're fever's going down, but I want you to take it easy today alright?"

I nod in understanding, and your hand leaves my forehead to run through your dripping wet hair.

"It's still raining pretty hard out there."

I hear you murmur, looking completely satisfied at watching Ty and Max on their hands and knees, cleaning guiltily.

"Where'd you go?" The question leaves my lips before I can think about what I'm saying, and you don't even blink while you answer.

"On a run."

I nod, but not in approval, you should know better than to run out in the rain… you could get really sick, Kai. I see you smirk at me, obviously seeing the disapproving look in my eyes.

"Did you need anything, when I was gone?"

I hear a new tone in your voice, it sounds almost guilty. Are you sorry for leaving?

I shake my head softly, and stare strait into your eyes, and you hold my gaze. Your eyes slowly break our gaze, and I follow them curiously as you stop to stare at our new maids.

Now it's my turn to look confused, as I see both of my buddies looking back at us with a petrified stare in their widened eyes, and now I'm thoroughly confused. _What_ are they staring at???

I think Kai's thinking the same thing, as he gives them a challenging glance.

Tyson and Maxie stay completely silent and simultaneously their eyes travel upwards, stopping at a distinct spot on the ceiling.

Mine and Kai's follow a second later, and stay frozen for a second before we both notice what has attracted all the attention.

A piece of pizza. On the ceiling. That's just… weird.

I see Kai blink once, then again, then the triangular slice seems to lose grip, and before anyone has the chance to move--the piece of greasy, cheesy, goodness falls strait down, turning sharply in midair—I didn't know a piece of pizza could be revengeful…

Everyone's silent, and the only thing that makes a sound is the falling rain outside, and the small slap inside as the pizza slice lands right square on Kai's raised face. Cheese side down.

The silence is deafening. And I swallow, afraid to laugh, afraid to gasp, afraid to breath—and I can tell Ty and Max are silently freaking out.

Surprisingly, Kai is the first to break the silence—well—maybe it's not that surprising.

I watch cautiously as Kai's hand travels to his assaulted face and takes the piece of pizza gently in his fingers, before sliding it off… leaving us all in suspense.

I'm the first to see Kai's expression up close, seeing as you are sitting right next to me, captain, but it's… not angry—just dazed.

"Tyson… how did a piece of pizza get on the ceiling?"

Kai's question was completely valid, since I think all of us were thinking the same thing – but Tyson's answer left us all still curious.

"uhh…"

I watch you Kai, as you gently turn your head my way, and all eyes are on You. To my complete surprise you take the slice of delicious, greasy, face-slapping pizza and raise it to your lips, taking a nibble off of its tip.

I blink once and see a small half-smile on your lips, slightly amused, and you raise your eyebrows questionably towards me. I can feel my cheeks heating up, and the look you're giving me makes me wanna blush.

"Want a bite?"

You ask softly and all I can do is swallow—unable to speak—completely mesmerized by your sweet, controlling charm.

You give me a soft wink and then turn fiercely, giving Tyson one of your famous cold Hiwatari glares.

Tyson immediately shrinks back. "Uh… sorry, Kai." Kai just shakes his head and gives a sigh.

"What would I do without my team?"

I smirk softly as I hear the sarcasm lacing your voice and Ty and Maxie are giving you broad grins. You turn to me again and surrender the lukewarm slice of pizza to me, and I take it unquestionably.

"I'm going to take a long, hot, shower, okay boys… and when I get out, I expect this place to be…_spotless_!"

Kai emphasized, and turned to the two he was addressing. "Do I make myself clear?"

Ty and Max jumped up, both with salutes, "Yes sir, Captain." They both nodded, and I laughed softly at how silly they looked, treating Kai like a general in the army.

Kai nodded seriously. "Back to work then," He barked and then turned to me.

I once more am staring into your deep, crimson pools and give you a soft smile. You return it surprisingly.

"Keep an eye on these jokers, will ya Ray?" I nod softly and you run a gentle hand through my long silky hair, and I giggle softly.

"I'll be back."

And you give one last look towards your two slaves before heading for the bathroom, and I watch you all the way. My mind wandering back to the playing card in my hand, and my eyes rest on its glossy surface.

It was a kind, dotted with red _K_'s and for the first time I noticed it was also dotted with red Hearts… the Red King of Hearts… my eyes wandered back to the bathroom door where the melodic music of the shower water graced my ears.

And I held up the card eyelevel… and seeing the hearts… I blushed. .

♥

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

End chapter 7.

Alright guys thank you so much for all your support. Ideas are completely welcome.

I'll be thinking it over.

Review for me.

Thankies.


End file.
